The New World 6
by GACfan4Life
Summary: The gang's been slowly adjusting to Alexandria and things seem to be going normal...or as normal as it possibly can. But how long will this Alexandria Safe Zone be safe? Can everyone be trusted? Will Sabrina and Daryl keep it together with a certain date coming up? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken forever for me to get S6 of this series out. The past couple of years my mom's health has been declining so I've had to put my writing to the side and be there for her. But her health still isn't the best but it has stabilized so I'm going to try and and get these chapters to this season done.

 **6 months ago**

Not too long after that night when Pete killed Reg, almost everyone was battling their own turmoil. Deanna mourning the loss of her husband. Jessie mourning the loss of her husband and father of her children. Sam and Ron mourning their father even though he was abusive. Rosita helping Tara recover from a run with Eugene and now mourning the loss of Noah during the run because Glenn and Maggie told her. Abraham took it upon himself to bury Reg, the level-headed seemed like a father or adviser for everyone in the community. Carl went to check on Enid. Daryl had gotten Sabrina to eat a bowl of cereal with him since she hadn't eaten anything that night. The married couple had invited Morgan to join them since he had a long journey and about that time that he started eating, Rick had come in, in this daze and that's when Morgan decided to break the daze and silence.

"It wasn't over."

"We should talk more tomorrow." Rick stated softly then finally made his way slowly over to the kitchen island with blood covering him still. "Listen...I don't take chances anymore."

"And you shouldn't." Morgan said in agreement.

After that short encounter, Sabrina and Daryl called it a night. Daryl kicking off his boots, plopped down on the bed with a groan and Sabrina crawled into bed, snuggled up against Daryl and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Daryl had gotten up pretty early, and found nobody in the house so he went to go work on his motorcycle while letting Sabrina sleep in since she was growing a life inside of her, she needed all the rest she could get. It wasn't long after he started that Rick came back and went inside for a bit. Hearing the door open, Daryl didn't have t raise his head up to know who it was, he knew by the sound of the footsteps.

"So is he ok wit' it?"

"It was pretty much his idea" Rick said coming down the porch steps. "He gets it."

"It's got a bed 'nd bath, bu' it's still a cage, ya know?"

"He gets it." Rick said again. "He told me what happened out there with the trucks."

"He tell ya 'bout those guys he met? The Ws."

"Like that walker we saw? Yeah. We need more watch points. And I'm gonna tell Deanna we don't need to go looking for people anymore."

Daryl scoffed a bit at Rick, which Rick didn't miss. "You feel different about it?"

"Yeah, I do." Daryl said.

"Well, people out there, they gotta take care of themselves, just like us. I'm gonna get him out. Shouldn't leave him in there any longer than we have to." With that, Rick walked off.

The front door opened again, looking over to the door Daryl saw Sabrina rubbing her eyes and yawning with a cup of juice.

"Morning." She yawned out.

"Mornin'." Daryl said wiping his dirty oily hands on a wash cloth as Sabrina made way down the porch steps.

When Sabrina got to her husband she gave him a kiss. "So you all done fixing the bike up?"

"Yeah. Now it's time ta chow down." He said tossing the rag onto the ground next to the bike. "Ya eat yet?"

Sabrina shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

"Sabrina, ya know ya have ta eat somethin'. Ya got our kid growin' inside ya." Daryl stated sternly.

"I know that."

"Then let's get ya somethin' ta eat." He said in a tone that rang 'you're gonna eat anyway'.

With a sigh she followed Daryl up and into the house to eat at least a bowl of cereal. Roughly a half hour later Rick had come back to the house and told the group that there was going to be a meeting held at Deanna's house about the gully of walkers that weren't too far from the community. He had stated that while burying Pete outside of the walls they ran onto the gully. Sabrina had turned a ghost white at the thought of a gully filled with walkers that was close to what she called 'home'. But she held it together and got freshened up then the whole gang headed to Deanna's home. Upon entering her home, there were a few new faces there. The new faces introduced themselves as Heath, Scott and Annie. Sabrina smiled at them and introduced herself and Daryl while everyone starting taking seats or finding a place to stand.

"My team, we saw it early on, back when we were going on one of those first scouts, finding out what was around here. There was a camp at the bottom. The people, they must have blocked the exits with one of those trucks back when everything started to go bad. They didn't make it. They were all roamers. Maybe a dozen of 'em" Heath explained.

"No one's been back since?" Maggie asked.

Heath shook his head before answering. "DC, every town worth scavenging are all in the other direction. And I never really felt like having a picnic next to the camp that ate itself."

"So all the while the walkers have been drawn by the sound and they're making more sound and they're drawing more in." Michonne stated.

"And here we are. Now what I'm proposing, I know it sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. One of the trucks keeping the walkers in could go off the edge any day now. Maybe after one more hard rain. That exit sends them East. all of them. Right at us. This isn't about if it gives, it's when. It's gonna happen. That's why we have to do this soon." Rick explained.

"This is-I don't even have another word for it. This is terrifying. All of it. But it doesn't sound like there's any other way." Carol pitched in.

"Maybe there is." Carter said. "I mean, couldn't we just build up the weak spots? I could draw up plans. I worked on the wall with Reg. Construction crew-we can try and make it safe."

"So you want to waste all of our resources and material on trying to keep the walkers down there? When we can use those things to make this place more secure. Please tell me how that makes sense?" Sabrina snapped.

"Even if we could, the sound of those walkers is drawing more and more every day. Building up the exits won't change that." Rick intervened calmly.

"We're gonna do what Rick says, the plan he's laid out." Deanna finally chimed in.

"I told you all, we're gonna have Daryl leading them away." Rick said pointing to Daryl.

"Me too." Sasha said. "I'll take a car, ride next to him. Can't just be him. I'll keep'em coming, Daryl keeps 'em from sloppy."

"I'll go with her." Abraham chimed in. "It's a long way to white-knuckle it solo."

"Well have two teams. One on each side of the forest helping manage this thing. We're gonna have a few people on watch from now on. Rosita, Spencer and Holly. So they're out. So who's in?"

"Me." Michonne said after Rick was done.

Sabrina saw Glenn whispering to Maggie about something on the lines of 'keeping an eye on her'. But Sabrina was confused by that, keep an eye on who? Her because she was going on six months of being pregnant and Daryl told Glenn to have Maggie keep an eye on her? Then she over heard something about that not being the only reason to want Maggie to stay in Alexandria during this mission. Sabrina pondered on that for a moment and even though Sabrina wasn't using them, there seemed to be a bit more tampons and ads than normal. And that's when it clicked in her mind, Glenn was protecting Maggie and their unborn baby.

"I'm in." Glenn said after his whispering debate with Maggie.

"I'd like to help as well." Father Gabriel chimed in.

Sabrina glared over at him while Rick shot him down. "No. Who else? We need more."

"There's gotta be another play." Carter said. "We can't control that many."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at Carter then stood up from the window seal where her and Daryl had been sitting at. "I get that you're terrified. All of us are. But you're not making any sense. Here, let's use all the material we have left to keep them barricaded down there and let their sounds draw even more in. You're idea will in the end, fail and jeopardize everyone here. Can you wrap your head around that yet? If we go with your idea, the blood will be on your hands in the end."

Rick gave Sabrina a look then looked back at Carter. "I said it before, walkers herd up. They'll follow a path if something's drawing them. That's how we can get 'em all at once."

"So what? We're supposed to just take your word for it? We're ll supposed to just fall in line behind you after..."

"After what?" Rick poked at Carter.

"After you wave a gun around, screaming, pointing it at people. After you shoot a man in the face. After you-"

Sabrina was about to blow up on Carter but Deanna intervened. "Enough!"

"I'll do it." Heath pitched in.

"Me too." Annie said.

"Whatever you need, I'm in." Tobin said.

"Now who else?" Deanna asked.

"I'll go. We have to do this. I need to help." Nicholas stated with his hand raised, as if trying to make things right with Glenn.

"You sure you can handle it?" Rick asked.

"You need people." Nicholas countered.

Rick nodded before speaking again. "We'll make this work. We'll keep this place safe. Keep our families safe. We will."

"The plan, go through it again." Carter said.

"Man, he jus' said it." Daryl finally spoke up, getting tired of this Carter guy's mouth.

"Every part, again. The exact plan." Carter said ignoring Daryl.

Rick grabbed a map, rolling it out and the ones that were going on this mission circled around him.

"Marshall and Redding. We force them West here." Rick pointed to the said roads.

"How?" Deanna asked.

"We block it off so they can only go one way, West, away from the community."

"Block it off with what?" Carter asked, finally agreeing to the plan.

"Cars. We'll use the RVs, some of the bigger trucks, park them end to end."

"We'll be drawing them away. They're gonna keep moving." Michonne stated.

"Yeah, but that many? Just bouncing off some sedans? And then when they start slipping through and the ones that walk away start distracting the rest and you stop drawing them away?" Carter asked.

"Man's got a point." Agreed Heath.

"We got plates. The big-ass metal once from the construction site. We can use them to fortify the whip wall. It'd help disperse the force of impact and direct the walkers clean. Like a pool table. Eight ball, corner pocket." Eugene said, coming out of nowhere.

"That's an army out there. And what happens when this doesn't hold? And they push through. The curve in this hillside is gonna send them right back East. Right back here. You seriously want to risk that?"

"No. So you need to help us to make it hold." Rick said. "

"These walls, you built them. So you've already done the impossible." Morgan pitched in, trying to help Rick's case.

"Carter. Please." Deanna said looking at him.

With a defeated sigh, Carter finally agreed to go along with the plan even though he still didn't like the plan.

Once the plan was layed out, Rick called it a day and said that the real work would begin tomorrow by taking the material and setting them up along the specified roads. With that being said, everyone was dismissed.

"I'm gonna go out and help set up." Sabrina said to Daryl as the two of them walked back to the house.

"No ya not. I don't want ya out there riskin' yours 'nd our kid's life."

"Daryl-"

"Sabrina, I said no." Daryl stopped in his tracks and look at her, which made Sabrina stop. "If somethin' happens out there, 'nd nobody was able ta save ya, I wouldn't be able ta live wit' myself. Can't ya see tha' ya bein' here behind the walls is helpin' me protect ya?"

Sabrina's mouth opened and closed like a fish because she didn't know what to say. She finally found a simple word. "Fine."

With that the two of them headed back to the house in silence. Once inside, Sabrina went into the kitchen to get a protein bar then headed up to the bedroom and shut the door. Siting on the bed, Sabrina started to cry softly. She understood that Daryl was trying to protect her but she wanted to do something more than clean a house and cook...but what other choice did she have? She's six months pregnant and wouldn't be able to run fast or far if walkers surprised them. Being behind the walls were the safest thing for Sabrina right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Sasha, Abraham and a few Alexandrians ventured past the gate to put Rick's plan in motion about the walkers down in the 'camp that ate itself' hole. While the designated team done that, Sabrina had no choice but to stay behind so to keep herself occupied she helped Carol make celery casserole soup.

"So do you think this will actually taste good?" Sabrina asked opening the can of chopped celery and pouring it into a bowl.

"Well if it doesn't, then we'll know not to make it again." Carol laughed putting the other spices and ingredients into the bowl.

"This is true." Sabrina laughed along with Carol while stirring everything together to make sure everything was mixed together well.

Once everything was mixed together, Carol poured the hopefully good celery casserole soup into the casserole dish and put it in the oven. Closing the oven door, Carol set the timer while Sabrina started cleaning up the left over ingredients.

"Well, while that's cooking, what else is there to do?"

"Relaxation time, especially you Sabrina. You're due in about two more months. Don't wanna over do it."

Sabrina sighed, knowing Carol was right but she wanted to help out as much as she could. "I know. But it gets boring sitting on your ass twiddling your thumbs all the time."

"I know how you feel Sabrina." Carol said walking over to the window to look outside for a moment.

"Maybe after you rest a little and when Judith wakes up from her nap, maybe the two of you could enjoy some fresh air."

"Maybe..." Sabrina said then stopped and looked at Carol because she thought she heard someone scream. "What was that?" Sabrina started around the kitchen island to see what was going on but Carol stopped her.

"Go up to Judith's room. Lock the door. And don't open it, not for anybody."

"Caro-"

Carol cut Sabrina off. "Sabrina. Go, now."

Carl came down the stairs with a gun. "I saw them from upstairs. They're coming in from all over.

"Who?" Sabrina asked, starting to panic a little.

"You have to stay here and keep Sabrina and Judith safe." With that, Carol took off to get a weapon.

"Carl, c'mon."

Carl shook his head at Sabrina. "You go up to where Judith is. I'll stay down here and shoot whoever comes in. That way if this house is overran, it gives you and Judith a few seconds to get outta here."

Sabrina nodded, giving Carl a quick hug before running...well waddled as fast as she could up the stairs and into Judith's room. Before actually going to Judith's room, she grabbed a knife then headed to the baby's room. Closing the door as quietly as possible, Sabrina pushed the doorknob in and turned it to lock the door. While barricaded in the bedroom with a sleeping Judith mere feet away, Sabrina decided to sit next to the window and peak out cautiously to see what was going on. When she did, a small gasp of horror escaped past her lips. The remaining Alexandrians were either running for their life trying to get away from these scraggly intruders or the Alexandrians were being tackled and stabbed to death. Sabrina backed away from the window and went to sit in a blind spot in case one of the scraggly intruders decided to look up at the window to see if their was any movement in that room. She sat there, trying to calm her heart rate and fear the best she could because anytime she started to get upset, the unborn baby would start kicking and hitting being just as upset. With more and more gunfire sounding all Sabrina could do was close her eyes and pray to whoever that this would all be over soon and hoping Daryl would be back to.

The sound of a horn blaring non-stop made Sabrina jump out of her thoughts. What was going on now? Who is blaring a horn? If someone didn't stop blaring that truck horn, walkers would be all over this place in a matter of minutes. Sabrina turned white as a ghost as the realization of walkers. Rick, Daryl, Sasha, Glenn, Abraham and some others were trying to empty that pit, what happens if they're nowhere close to being done and those walkers are now getting side-tracked and coming this way because of the noise? That's one thing that the community didn't need right now. A strong cramp made Sabrina groan lowly and she started rubbing her huge belly.

Not now. Sabrina thought.

Hearing a whimper from across the room had Sabrina slowly getting up from where she was and headed towards Judith's crib.

"Hey there Judith." Sabrina whispered, picking the growing baby up. "You're going to have to do me a favor ok?" She slowly walked across the room again and sat in a chair. "We're going to have to be as quiet as possible. Ok?" Sabrina said calmly and quietly while Judith started rubbing her eyes.

Sabrina's body jumped when the sound of the front door opened. Holding Judith in her left arm firmly, she unsheathed the knife with her right then headed to the window to peak outside again.

"Dammit Carl." She growled out, seeing Carl outside with a now dead scraggly man before heading to the bedroom door.

Unlocking the door she headed down the stairs and to the front door and that's when she noticed Enid standing in the front doorway.

"Enid?"

The young girl whipped her head around. "Sabrina." Then looked back outside and yelled for Carl to come on.

Ron ran off as Carl ran back into the house, Enid shut and locked the door again.

"What are you thinking Carl? You were told to stay in the house. Not go out there and be a hero." Sabrina scolded.

"Ron was in trouble." Carl countered.

"He's a big boy, he should know how to take care of himself. You going out there may have just caused us to be found by that guy's other followers. Now if more than four bust in here, we're all screwed." Sabrina snapped before storming off with Judith still in her arms to get the growing little girl a snack to keep her quiet.

Not too long after Carl getting a scolding from Sabrina, the gunshots, shouting and general chaos subsided. Handing Judith over to Carl, Sabrina peaked out the window to see a mixture of dead bodies and silence. Carl, Enid and Sabrina jumped hearing the sound of the front door knob rattling. Carl handed Judith over to Enid then headed towards the door along with Sabrina. Both of them stood on each side of the door, silently talking to each other with their eyes. Sabrina mouthed one, two, three then slung the door open and Carl jumped in the now open doorway getting ready to fire but stopped short when they all saw a bloodied Carol.

"Are you ok?" Sabrina asked panicked.

"I'm fine. They're gone."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know." Carol answered before going to wipe down real quick then headed back out to sit on the porch.

Carl was about to follow Carol but Sabrina called Carl and said to give Carol some space. Carl stood there for a moment then nodded. After Carl played with Judith a bit, Sabrina took Judith upstairs to change her diaper. She could hear Carl mumbling something downstairs then the timer for the casserole started going off. Quickly getting the fresh diaper on Judith, Sabrina picked the growing girl up then headed downstairs just in time to see Carl taking the casserole out.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"What's wrong Carl?"

"Nothing..." He paused then sighed before speaking. "It's Enid. Earlier she said this place isn't safe and was thinking about leaving."

"Do you think she did?"

Carl shrugged and looked out the window. Sabrina sighed. "Go on Carl. Maybe she's still in the community somewhere. Just don't go outside the walls."

Carl nodded with the slightest of smiles then took off to find Enid.


End file.
